


I’m on a sugar (c)rush!

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dresses, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, Frottage, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Makeup, Money, a fat ceo appears, kaori appears for like- a few seconds lmao, oikawa and hinata are secretly lovers if you squint, then dies oof, yukie helps with hinata’s make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata have another request to take care of. The fat CEO of a big time company is at a local bar and requested that Hinata should come and join him for a drink at that bar. Oikawa and Hinata planned out what was going to happen to him. They drug him, wait, and then shoot him down, then they take the money that he had in with him in a bag. The only change is that Hinata has to wear a dress. And mission accomplished
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori
Kudos: 11





	I’m on a sugar (c)rush!

Shirofuku smiles as she finishes up with Shouyou’s make-up. She brushes a small amount of blush against Shouyou’s cheeks and sighed. She closes her make-up palette and she puts the brush she used with the rest of the brushes. Suzumeda walked into the room and walked over to Shirofuku. She gave Shirofuku a kiss on the cheek and puts a hand on her hips, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Wow Shiro, you really nailed the make-up for Shou.”

Shirofuku giggles and she smiles proudly at her girlfriend. “Of course I did. I mean, I _am_ a make-up artist for a nearby beauty salon.”

Suzumeda brings her hands up to Shirofuku’s cheeks and cups them. “Suzu?”

She leans close to Shirofuku and kisses her roughly but briefly. Shirofuku moans quietly into the kiss and they both pull away for air. Shouyou stands up and fake gags.

“You know _some_ people don’t have boyfriends or girlfriends yet,” Shouyou complains. Shirofuku giggles again. Some footsteps approach the room and soon a familiar face enters the room.

“Yeah, so stop flirting.” Tooru snorts and walks over to Shouyou.

“Shut.”

“I—” Tooru bursts out laughing. “Not even a ‘shut up’, just ‘shut’. Good one, Shiro.”

“I’m gonna kick you, I swear.”

“Oohh,” Tooru dramatically gasps. “Pleasse don’tt killll meee!”

Shouyou laughs loudly and Shirofuku was practically close to punching Tooru. Thankfully Suzumeda was there to stop her. Suzumeda snorts quietly and puts a hand on Shirofuku’s shoulder. Shirofuku relaxes at Suzumeda’s touch.

“Alright alright. We’re gonna take our leave. You two lovebirds go and complete that mission that the boss gave you.”

“Yeah yeah speak for yourself, _lovebirds._ ”

“I— Oh my god. Okay, let’s go Shiro.”

“Yeah.”

The two girls grab each other’s hands and entwine them together, squeezing their hands as they walk out of the room. After the door clicks shut, Tooru and Shouyou look at each other. Tooru tugs at one of Shouyou’s spaghetti straps from the dress he was wearing. “I really do owe those two for helping with our mission. They did get the dress and do your make-up and hair for you.”

“Maybe I should pay them...” Tooru muses to himself. Shouyou looks blankly in front of him then looks back at Tooru.

“How much?”

“Maybe about ¥10,659 each.”

Shouyou raises his voice a little bit in shock. “That much!?”

Tooru looks at Shouyou and nods. Shouyou blanks at Tooru then sighs. “Okay well you do whatever. Anyway, when are we going?”

“Now if you’re ready to go.”

“Of course I’m ready.”

Tooru hums and he lets go of the spaghetti strap. He starts to walk towards the back door that led out into the parking lot. Shouyou followed close beside Tooru. “You remember the plan, right?”

“Yeah. I talk with the guy for a little while and after he orders another drink, _if_ he orders another drink, I put the drug inside of his drink and once he drinks it and starts to get dizzy and drowsy, you shoot him and then we go after grabbing his stash.”

Tooru nods and opens the door. Shouyou walks out first then Tooru walks out after him, the door clicking behind them as they step onto small pebbles and cracked concrete. Once they reach Tooru’s car, they get in. Shouyou shuts the passenger door and straps himself in, the seatbelt clicking in and securing its self. Tooru clicks his seatbelt in and starts up the car, the engine revving.

“God I hope the guy isn’t a horny fuck that wants me to suck his dick. Or sit on it.”

“Oh God, Shouyou I— he’s probably fat. Don’t put that image in my head.”

“Probably fa—? Oh God. That’s possible, you’re right. Wait, oh God, WAIT— OH MY GOD NO! I— I don’t. I don’t wanna think about it.”

Tooru laughs and puts his car into reverse, driving out the rundown parking lot.

“I don’t either.”

* * *

After arriving at the bar, Shouyou walks in from the front door. As expected, the CEO was already at a table, his dress shirt was a bit loose and his blazer was practically falling off. His crotch was showing slightly and a glass of wine was sitting on the table next to him. Tooru had came in from the back door, successfully tricking the employees that he was a army official that just wanted to have fun for a little bit. I mean, he was sort of an army official but not in the way they thought of.

Tooru hid behind a wall that was nearby the table that the CEO was at. He watched silently as Shouyou approached the CEO, putting up a cold but sweet smile at the man. Tooru loaded up his rifle with a refill of ammo. He aimed his rifle at the CEO’s head and right then and there, you knew Tooru was in the zone, ready to complete his job. Shouyou giggles in a girly voice as he takes a seat next to the CEO. The CEO frowns and swirls his wine around in the glass.

“Come on beautiful. You know my lap’s a little lonely without you warming it up for me.”

Shouyou mentally wanted to die but played along. He smiled at the CEO and stood up from his chair, swaying his hips slightly then sitting down on his lap.

“You’re so naughty sir. Wanting me to sit on your lap.”

The CEO chuckled lowly and smirked. He placed his sweaty hands on Shouyou’s hips, drawing a squeak from him.

_‘No please... not my hips.. oh my God...’_

“You like that baby~?”

“Yes sir~ your hands are so big and strong. It’s making me lose my head.”

“Well then, how about we take this to my room after we finish here at the bar hm?”

Shouyou cupped the CEO’s cheeks and slowly started to grind on him, cringing internally as he did so. The CEO groans a little bit and squeezes Shouyou’s hips again, causing Shouyou to stop.

“Why’d you stop baby?”

“I’m thirsty, sir. How about a glass of wine for me?”

“Oh sure baby.” The CEO turns his head slightly and waves at the bartender. “Another wine over here please!”

Shouyou smirks and pulls out the drug from the bra that was stuffed with foam. Carefully, his hand hovers over the man’s glass and he lets it drop into the wine. After a few seconds of dissolving, the CEO turns back around to look at Shouyou, who had a sweet smile in his face. The man takes a drink from his wine and the bartender comes back with a wine bottle and a glass. He pours the wine into the glass and puts it down next to the other glass then walks away.

“Woo that sure hit the spot.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself sir.”

"Yeeaah wait—” The CEO’s grip of Shouyou’s hips loosen and his eyes slowly start to shut. “I feeel... I— I feeel sleepy.”

“Maybe you didn’t have enough sleep sir.”

Shouyou quickly gets off of the CEO’s lap.

“But I’m sure I— wait where are you going babyy?”

Tooru fires the shot, killing the man right then and there. Shouyou laughs quietly and takes a sip of his wine, sighing. “Away from you. Have a good night, **_sir_**.”

Tooru comes out from behind the wall and walks over to the table. “Okay not gonna lie but that was kinda hot.”

“Oh my God stoppp.”

He grabs the bag that was filled with cash and then they head out of the bar. Tooru and Shouyou approach Tooru’s car and they get in. After they close the doors, Shouyou sighed again.

“What’s wrong, Shou?” Shouyou looks at Tooru and rubs his thighs together. He looks down and flushes a rosy pink.

“I um, I— I’m hard.”

“Really?”

Shouyou nods his head. His eyes widen and he gasps when Tooru grabs Shouyou’s sides and pulls him onto his lap, the bag falling onto the floor of the car. “ _I can help you with that.”_

_“I— I’d like that..”_

_“How about you ride me? Or do you just wanna hump me until you cum?”_

_“Um.. I’ll just— hump you since I wanna walk when we get back to the base.”_

_“Alright then. Go ahead Shou.”_

Shouyou lifts up his dress to reveal the panties that he was wearing. Tooru smirked and moves his hands to Shouyou’s hips, squeezing them roughly. Shouyou gasps.

“You’re such a naughty boy Shouyou. Wearing these panties.”

“I— I was wearing them with the dress. Shiro said that it would make better sense than to just wear my boxers.”

“That is true I guess. Well, pull them off.”

Shouyou nods and stands up a little bit. He slips out of the panties he was wearing and then he sits back down on Tooru’s lap. He unbuttons Tooru’s pants and Tooru pulls down his pants and boxers down slightly so that his dick was free. Shouyou rubbed his dick against Tooru’s dick slowly, moaning quietly and panting as he created some friction between them. Tooru groans quietly. Shouyou leans close to Tooru and kisses him, picking up the pace gradually. Tooru kisses him back and squeezes his hips again. Tooru deepens the kiss as Shouyou speeds up. Shouyou moans as he gets closer to his climax. They pull away and pant heavily. Shouyou moans loudly and he cums, his legs shaking slightly. Tooru groans loudly and tips his head back, also cumming. They pant and look at each other lovingly.

“Should we... should we wait to go back?”

“Yeah.. we should.”


End file.
